Ruby Red Eyes
by NCR627
Summary: 'Perhaps it is just my need to outdo him in every possible way that caused me to do this...' Human names are used. PrussiaxHungary.


Disclaimer: I own nothing associated with the web manga/anime of Hetalia: Axis Powers or Hetalia: World Series. The only thing I happen to own in the story is the plot.

**Ruby Red Eyes**

"Will you stop fidgeting so much? It'll only hurt a little longer." Gilbert says calmly with a slight edge in his voice, his frustration clearly creeping into his tone. "What if I don't?" I mutter defiantly under my breath. I thought he hadn't heard but his face drew closer to mine. So close I could see the unmasked irritation in his ruby red eyes and his white albino hair slipping into those piercing eyes ever so slightly. "Elizaveta." My name rolls off his tongue and it sounds so severe I simply murmur "Fine." Gilbert pulls away and works swiftly in silence. I don't believe I've ever seen him so serene before; like this he almost looks...

"Done! Am I awesome or what?" he claims as he ties off the bandage he had been wrapping on my left arm. "Or what is more like it." I say bending my arm at the elbow making sure he didn't mess up – he didn't. "Are you really going to say that to the most awesome guy you know? I just bandaged you up perfectly." His flamboyant grin returns to his face once more. "Need I remind you that you were the reason I needed be bandaged in the first place." I say, a smirk plastered onto my face. "Well, you were the one who wanted to do some sword fighting without protection. So this whole ordeal was your fault little Miss I'm-too-good-to-wear-armor." He argues. He did have a point. The only reason why I was in his room, sitting on his bed, having him bandage me up was because I was the one with the brilliant idea to sword fight without armor. Big whoop. I could have bandaged myself. And that's exactly what I told him.

The look on his face was priceless; the smirk he normally wore had fallen some and his eyes were blank as if trying to think up a witty comeback to what I had just said. But it only lasted a moment before he gathered himself. "Well... I wasn't sure you could." he mumbled lamely. "Of course I can. I was always way better and stronger than you. Remember when we were younger? I would always beat you at everything!" I laugh as he glares at me with those stinging red eyes that could only ever belong to him. "If I remember correctly, you were always picking on all the boys; making fun of us and all." he says as if trying to get off the original subject. "That's because you guys were terrible! Plus you thought I was a boy at one point." I argue slyly. "How was I supposed to know? You dressed and acted like a boy!" He argues. I shrug and point out "Either way I was – and always will be – better at everything than all you boys."

Gilbert leans his face closer to mine. "Oh really?" he asks. At that moment I felt as if he could see right through me, as if he could look into my emerald eyes and see my heart's deepest desires. He brushed a strand of waist length chestnut brown hair from my face and leaned in slightly closer. My heart was pounding so hard and fast I think it might have also skipped a beat in the process. "Well?" he asks again. His warm breath fans across my face causing me to shiver slightly. "Y-yes." I answer back, having forgotten what the question was in the first place. He laughs gently before tilting my face up to meet his. Warm lips press down on mine and my eyes flutter closed in response. He pulls away to whisper almost seductively in my ear "Still think you're better at everything?"

"Yes." I wrap my arms around his neck and press my lips to his. Perhaps it is just my need to outdo him in every possible way that caused me to do this... No, it was something else – something I could not put my finger on just yet. Gilbert shifts his weight and we topple onto his neatly made bed, him landing almost protectively on top of me. He pulls away for a moment and murmurs in my ear "I love you, Elizaveta." Love. Yes, that was it, that was the reason I had pulled him into a kiss. "I love you too, Gilbert." I whisper into the crook of his neck. Falling onto a bed that smelled faintly of beer and of Gilbert every night with him doesn't really sound so bad.

Author's Note: I'm not really sure what influenced me to write this, but I did and I'm afraid it was not set to incredibly high standards from the beginning so please comment and critique so I can understand exactly what I did wrong and better my writing for future stories since I am not used to writing stories without facts to back it up. I apologize if anything is conflicted when dealing with the events of the show or the manga – especially when it comes to the personalities of the characters. Please review. Thank you so much for reading!


End file.
